


To Have

by BisforBread



Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scones - Relationship - Freeform, Scotty/Bones - Freeform, Secret Relationship, bones just wants to hold scottys hand godammit, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: Leonard just wants to hold Scotty's hand on the bridge, is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	To Have

Leonard was trying his hardest to fight the urge to kiss Montgomery right there in the middle of the bridge, regardless of the people watching.

There was a war going on in his head, a battle of logic versus emotion. He and Monty had been dating for about five months and it was wonderful, beyond words. It had only taken the doctor a year and a half to realize his feelings for the chief engineer, and two weeks of awkwardness followed that realization, mostly made up of Leonard blushing wickedly around Montgomery's presence with that desire to both run away(to keep from embarrassing himself more than he already did) and be close to him.

There was just something about Scotty that glowed, made Leonard want to glow. He was warm and bright, a candle flickering in the darkness that made Leonard want to reach out and grab hold of. His laughter was smooth like ripe honeysuckle on a warm July night, his smile equivalent to that of the sun rising through the long grass that swayed in the wind, yellow from the heat. 

It was even more of a shock when Leonard couldn't contain his love for the engineer anymore and in a jumble of words, confessed his feelings on the observation deck, where they were alone while most of the rest of the crew was planetside. It was beautiful, watching the stars, and it would have made Leonard throw up(aviophobia) if he'd actually been looking at them. To be fair, neither was Montgomery, whose eyes had found a brilliant pair of blue ones.

It should not have been a surprise to Leonard(even though it totally was) that Montgomery's feelings were exactly the same and Leonard's heart nearly tore out of his chest when the engineer confessed to having been in love with him for at least 3 months and he'd actually kind of(sort of) been flirting with him for said months. It was at that moment that Leonard blushed violently before Montgomery cupped his face and kissed him. There was just a moment of awkwardness but then everything was falling into place like puzzle pieces, naturally coming together in a perfect fairytale ending(much to the doctor's protesting). Leonard wrapped his arms around Montgomery's neck and everything seemed to right itself in the world. It was just them in this small little corner of space, enjoying these small moments. 

From their small seed of friendship blossomed a beautiful flower with intricate petals laced with unique designs of trust, communication, and love. There was admittedly some thrill in keeping their relationship undisclosed but their jobs kept them busy most hours of the day, so time alone was usually found shuffling around in closets or stealing kisses in the turbolift. The nights that they slept by each other's side had become one of Leonard's favorite things. He loved watching his lover's chest rise and fall evenly, especially loved the peaceful expression on his face and the way he let down his guard only when they were alone like this. One of Montgomery's favorite things was also sharing a bed with his boyfriend, but for a different reason. Scotty's shifts usually required him to get up before the doctor, so every day before he left, he'd lean down, brush the hair from Leonard's forehead and place a kiss there. His favorite thing was Leonard's half-conscious reaction. He'd smile or chuckle softly in his sleep, whisper "love you" and Montgomery always made sure to reply back with a soft endearment, something like "Ah love ya too, Bonnie." 

This was their dynamic, and it worked. 

But today, Leonard just had a desire, like an itching almost, to hold his boyfriend's, who was standing next to him, hand. He was practically dripping with desire. 

If only he could just...

But no, even though they were standing at the back of the bridge(ish) behind the captain's chair, Leonard felt as if everyone's eyes were on them, as if everyone knew they were together, they _had_ to know by now, there was _no_ _way_ everyone didn't know at this point-

_Stop it_ , Leonard mentally scolded himself, even though he looked around to make sure. The bridge crew was focused on their stations, paying no mind to them whatsoever. See? It's not so bad.

The doctor let his hand fall to the corner of the engineer's scarlet sleeve, just hesitantly tracing the stitching pattern. 

He looked around once more to make sure no one was paying attention, biting his lip and all. No one was watching. 

Jim's entire focus was on that of his first officer's gluteus maximus, eyes wide and practically drooling, but Spock wasn't aware. He was looking through the view screen, bent over his station, and accidentally giving his captain the perfect view. 

Sulu and Chekov were whispering to each other about the Enterprise's latest gossip(who broke up with who, who broke the replicator in the rec room, etc.).

Uhura was scanning for any communications, pressing one finger to her headset. 

Leonard swallowed roughly. Honestly, the last thing he needed was gossip spreading about him being in a relationship. The crew had been squawking about his divorce and his kid for the first three weeks of their mission, talking to him as if he didn't know he had a child or an ex-wife. The doctor was not a fan of any sort of rumors and shut all of the kind of talk down immediately if he heard it, especially in _his_ med bay. 

He let his hand graze over Scotty's palm, feeling a jolt at their skin to skin contact, and pressed his thumb against his palm. 

"Decrease to warp 2 Mister Sulu," The captain's voice boomed and Leonard nearly jumped out of his skin, pulling his hand away quickly. 

The doctor let out a quiet sigh, dejected. It was absolutely hopeless. 

Even something as simple as holding hands on the bridge was too much pressure.

What if someone was watching them? What if everyone could just _tell_ that they were together? 

It wasn't that Leonard was necessarily ashamed of Montgomery, no, not at _all_. He admired his lover with every fiber of his existence and there were some days when he just wanted to scream from the top of his lungs that they were together and that this beautiful man, his beautiful man, was his, and they belonged to each other. The problem was that he wanted to protect their relationship and keep it to themselves for as long as possible, to share quiet moments like on the observation deck or in their quarters. He'd never been with a man before, and it had shown through his inexperience and all that, and he was still trying to figure out who he was, who Montgomery was to him, what their relationship meant.

All this worrying, all these thoughts were spinning around him like a black hole, and if he could just _pluck up the courage to take his boyfr-_

Every thought dissolved when Leonard felt warmth envelop his hand. 

He looked down in surprise to see Scotty's hand in his before turning his gaze to his boyfriend who was beaming at him with that beautiful smile and he couldn't help but smile back, intertwining their fingers.

Montgomery leaned toward him slightly and whispered, "Ye needn't ask." 

At that moment, Leonard was entirely filled with a feeling he only felt when he was around Monty, and he was overwhelmed and completely relieved that Scotty had just known what he wanted, without words, and Leonard knew he needed someone like Montgomery in his life who would be there to take his hand in times of crisis, even when, no especially when the crisis was just something simple, something like holding hands. 

And what felt like the first time in a long time, Leonard smiled to himself, gently squeezing his boyfriend's hand in gratitude. 


End file.
